


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by Fir3Storm12



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I've had this idea in my head all day and it's been driving me insane, M/M, Post-Canon, Slight self-loathing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3Storm12/pseuds/Fir3Storm12
Summary: If someone had told him five years ago that he would be there today, in a ridiculously uncomfortable tux with a stupidly large white flower pinned to its lapel, he never would have believed them. If someone had told him five years ago that he’d witness his aunt chauffeuring his soon-to-be husband to their wedding venue, he would have laughed in their face. If someone had told him that that soon-to-be husband would be none other than SimonfuckingSnow, of all people, he would have resisted the urge to snap at them for such a cruel joke.Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was never meant to have a "happily ever after", especially with the one person he's supposedly despised for most of his life. But maybe, just maybe, that's exactly what he's going to get.





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I've had this idea in my head all day and finally got around to writing it. Please bare in mind this is my first Carry On fic- ever. I tried. I finally got around to reading this book just over a month ago and I love it. Oh well. I just wanted to write something fluffy, so that's exactly what this is! Enjoy!

It was never supposed to be like this. 

He wasn’t supposed to have this, he should have died a long time ago. There was a plan and he tried to stick to it, he did, because this just was not supposed to be his future. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment- nothing. Not even the months of preparation leading up to this, the endless fantasies and, of course, Bunce chewing his ear off every hour of the day like there was no tomorrow. There shouldn’t have been, not for him anyway. 

Because Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was never supposed to have a happy ending. 

Apparently the universe had other ideas. 

If it hadn’t been for that fateful day in the forest five years ago, he may never have made it to this moment. They were supposed to fight, they were supposed to die and yet, here they were. For so long this had all just been a fantasy to him, an impossible desire, and he still had to pinch himself that morning to make sure that this was indeed his reality and was not in a dream- a cruel prank he was sure he was going to wake up from any moment now. At least then he wouldn’t be so nervous. He wouldn’t be fighting the urge to shrug this stupid, suffocating tie off, he wouldn’t be anxiously wringing his hands and his wrists every time their eyes diverted from him, he wouldn’t be desperately hoping for the ground to finally open and swallow him up once and for all, like he deserved. Something was going to go wrong, something always went wrong. He was half expecting numpties to come flying through the doors and kidnap him again. Honestly, anything could happen. 

“Oh my God, Baz, stop worrying.” A rather hard shove to his shoulder nearly sent him tumbling down the steps, but thankfully snapped him out of whatever self-loathing state of mind he had been about to descend into. He’d gotten better at not doing that over the years, but in times of great stress it was always the corner of his mind he sailed to. Really he didn’t know why, it was unhealthy, but apparently old habits die hard. 

“I _can’t_ , Bunce! What if he’s changed his mind? What if he’s having second thoughts? What if-”

“ _Basilton_.” The young vampire flinched. He had gotten far too used to that tone of hers, especially in the last couple of weeks leading up to this moment, “He will be here. I know he will. When has he ever let you down? Don’t answer that.” She added the latter statement as an afterthought when he opened his mouth to interrupt. It looked like she really wasn’t in the mood to put up with any of his crap today. 

Of course he’d put Penelope in charge of this whole thing; she had somehow become one of the closest friends he had after leaving Watford. There were only a certain amount of people in this world that he would trust with his life, and she had somehow managed to worm her way into that group. So of course she was in charge of the most important day of his life. 

“I don’t know. He might not-”

“Look! There’s his car now!” She excitedly slapped his arm, maybe a little harder than necessary,if only to shut him up. He felt her grip his chin sharply and turn his head towards the direction of a small, black Peugeot pulling into view. 

The driver’s side door opened and his aunt stepped out, grumbling about something or other he couldn’t care about. Something about traffic and “mindless pedestrians”. Baz made a mental note to check she hadn’t actually run anyone down (he wouldn’t put it past her). Fiona Pitch was known for many things- her driving skills were not of them. Within seconds the second door, the passenger side, swung open ungracefully- earning a string of colourful curses from his aunt- and the very subject of his anxieties finally caught his gaze as he found himself drowning in those oh so familiar, bluest of the blue, jewels he had become so very well accustomed to. 

“See?” Penelope nudged his shoulder again. He could hear the pride in her voice as she watched them, “What did I tell you?”

“Bunce remind me to never doubt you again.” He barely breathed out, refusing to take his eyes off of the sheepish form slowly making their way towards them. He was afraid to so much as blink and risk breaking this wonderful illusion. 

“Duly noted.” Penelope gave one last supportive squeeze of his shoulder before slipping back inside of the hall, leaving him to his fate. 

And what a wonderful fate it was. 

He was never supposed to have this- this happy ending mallarchy. He never used to believe in it. The villain never got to live happily in the end, the hero always made sure of that. And then the hero rides off into the sunset with the damsel he has saved. They get married and everything is alright in fairy tale land again. At least that was the type of bullshit he used to hear his stepmother reading to his younger siblings on an evening. Not once did the thought ever cross his mind that maybe it wasn’t an entirely stupid dream after all. Not once did he ever realise it wasn’t just all fantasy. 

If someone had told him five years ago that he would be there today, in a ridiculously uncomfortable tux with a stupidly large white flower pinned to its lapel, he never would have believed them. If someone had told him five years ago that he’d witness his aunt chauffeur his soon-to-be husband to their wedding venue, he would have laughed in their face. If someone had told him that that soon-to-be husband would be none other than Simon fucking _Snow_ , of all people, he would have resisted the urge to snap at them for such a cruel joke. 

But none of it was a joke. It was all real. It was all happening. And no amount of pinching himself or praying that this wasn’t a dream was going to change that. This was all really happening. He still couldn’t believe it. 

“Close your mouth, loverboy. You’ll catch flies.” Fiona snorted in her oh so graceful manner as she sauntered up the steps. Her cold hand pressed against his chin and quickly snapped his jaw shut. Then, she, too, slapped him on the shoulder in “support” and joined Penelope inside, a few words of encouragement leaving her mouth as she left them on the steps to, in her words, “drink each other in”.

And that was exactly what they did. It was a full minute and a half before any of them spoke, they much preferred raking their eyes completely over each others’ forms (which was an act that Bunce had called them out for many a time). Baz was going to engrave this memory into his mind forever- there was very rarely a time he had ever seen Simon Snow in a suit but damn did he wish he wore one more often. He looked good. Too good. Far too good for the likes of him. 

_No. Stop that. This is my day. He wants this. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t….right?”_

“You ready?” He barely caught the words that rolled from his fiance’s tongue, they were nothing but a whisper as the boys’ eyes never left each other. 

He had to think for a moment to properly form his sentence, afraid he was going to break out crying right then and there if he tried to open his mouth. Crying was a thing he did not do often and he was certainly not going to do it on his wedding day. “Y-yeah. I am. Let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this.” Simon echoed with a smile. And just like that, Baz felt his heart swell all over again. It had done that a lot lately, swell to unimaginable sizes he never thought it could reach. He’d thought it would explode far too many times to count. Maybe he was losing his edge but then, had he really ever had an edge in the last half a decade of his life?

“Fiona give you much trouble?” For some reason, that worrying awkwardness had descended over them again as they tried to make their way into the hall. It was a nice venue, one Penny had painstakingly slaved over trying to book for them. They had to find some way to thank her for all of this, they were just too clueless to all of this to have managed on their own.

“You know I don’t actually think she hates me as much as she used to.” 

His boyfriend’s slight laughter was music to his ears. “Good, good.” They paused in front of a large set of dark oak wood doors. If his heart was still beating, it would be racing by now. He just knew it. That nagging voice was still in his mind, the one that was telling him this was all wrong, but then that had always been there. Somewhere. Maybe it hadn’t been as prominent as of late, but it was there. 

Something tugged on his hand and the warmth than encompassed it eased his worries almost instantly. He still hadn’t figured out he could do that, calm him with nothing more than a touch, but he could- and when Baz dared to look at the waiting face of his fiance, he was met with a shy smile that almost matched every emotion that was currently swirling angrily in his gut. He wanted to give him the option to back out now, to tell him he could leave if he wanted to, but Simon Snow never backed down from anything. That was one thing he had learned in the time they’d spent together; it was one of the things he loved most about him. 

“You sure you’re ready?” That question was directed at him again and all he could do was nod, sending a reassuring squeeze to the brown haired man’s hand as he did so. For a moment they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. They were both nervous- why wouldn’t they be? Neither had thought they’d ever get to this point in their lives, and with each other no less! But they had and it was just...perfect. 

“Let’s do this, Snow.” They both nodded in unison, confident, before pushing open the doors to begin the newest chapter of their lives together. 

Things were never meant to be like this, they weren’t supposed to turn out so perfectly for him. He wasn’t allowed to be happy, he shouldn’t be. He was a monster and a villain and...and...and the luckiest man alive. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was never supposed to have a happy ending. 

But that’s exactly what he’s going to get.


End file.
